


An Observation in Darkness

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Black-outs, Dark Magic, Emetophobia, Lost Memories, Murder, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Defense, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At thirteen years, your thoughts that the supernatural was a fun hobby was meant to be nothing more than that.</p>
<p>At seventeen years, you knew that it was a waste of time to study it, though there really wasn't anything else to occupy your time with. There was a tolerance.</p>
<p>Now at twenty-three, your studying of the dark, supernatural forces that existed in this world are becoming relevant again and refusing to be forgotten, nor ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Observation in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> The product of nothing more than sleepless nights.

It never was meant to be serious, though it has stuck with you over the years. The occult was such a silly thing when you were thirteen years old. Nowadays, you can only see it as something you were curious of when you were a child, so of course you wouldn't take it seriously as an adult. At least, that's what happens with everyone else and their interests in their young teenage years.

It hasn't left you though. There are still the nightmares where you're drowning, or engulfed in flames. They both happen, though the drowning is more occurring. You're surrounded by something, some kind of substance, you're breath is being taken away from you, and there is no light anywhere. This occurs at a time once or twice a week.

And for some reason you occasionally puke afterwards. You always keep the lights off for that part, though. The distinct taste of saltwater shouldn't be there, and the fear of seeing what's pouring out of you is too great.

Pity too. The thirteen year old you would have been thrilled.

The sleepwalking is fun as well, and finding out what happened to you in that time is a great way to pass the current time. Though of course the camera always has a problem. Sometimes the battery is suddenly drained, while others involves the time being replaced by a static mess of what's meant to be video footage. Followed by the battery dying. There was one occasion where it lasted long enough to see you in your bed both before and after the experience, and that time wasn't even planned. You've tried recreating that scenario though unfortunately you've only seemed to put yourself into a routine, which was against the original intentions.

While of course nothing could be happening, you know that isn't the truth. You always wake up with tentacle marks on your arms. Sometimes the neck. You can't be making nightly trips to the New York Aquarium though, and the water in the Hudson is too cold for octopuses to live in.

There always was that one night though. While walking home from Jade's house, only a few blocks, you were grabbed. That's all you remember before waking up in bed. Jade had wanted some help setting up a TV, but John and Dave were both occupied, so you decided to help. Everything was done, you began walking home. There was an arm around your head. And then you woke up.

Jade confirmed that you had been there that night. All there is is missing time over eight months ago.

You had a dream last night though.

The scene plays out familiarly: you're walking down a street with a set destination, and an arm is put around your head. At that point, the borders of your vision begin to dull and suddenly everything looks closer to black and white. When there's a knife against your throat and a threat from his mouth, you feel the itching in your throat. The tentacles come out as if they've become used to it, prying out at his fingers and attempting to strangle his hand wrist. The knife does nothing over the number against him, so he decides to run away instead, with you following.

A sharp bend in the alley way (that leads to a wall he didn't know about) has a mirror you face on the wall. You glow with a dark light from your grey'd skin from under what you decided to throw on to help Jade. Your eyes glow white with a slight shade of lavender in your iris. You can't tell if the forms that are coming out of your back resemble tentacles or flames more, moving like fire while being solid like an octopus.

He's trapped in the corner, too scared to deal with what he's wrought. The appendages you feel are sliding themselves against the walls, just in case he tried to run past you, and your steps continue normally. When you get close, he tries to come at you with a knife again. It seemingly melts before it reaches your skin. When there's nothing but a handle left, he scurries into what little space he has left before being dragged out of his corner. While mutilation would suffice, strangulation is better. This is New York. People will see this. They'll know it's not normal, though not much in this city is.

His hands are trying to wrap around the appendage, but it won't help. He begins stabbing at it with the handle of the blade he had, though that's not doing anything either. He stops trying after you hear a crack from his head. The neck's broken now.

Drop the body.

Let the appendages recede back into you, though stay vigilant. There are more that don't know what has happened.

Hurry home. Pass the mirror that has an image that resembles you and many other burned into it.

The walk home went according to plan. The door locked behind you, you head up to your room and crawl into bed in your clothes. Comfort isn't the plan here. Just crawl in and sleep. Sleep.

The news report from the morning after that is constantly replaying on your laptop. The street's the same as the route to Jade's house, the design of the alley is the same. The background of the crime scene has the mirror that you saw in your dream. You don't need to hear the police chief comment that the crime was strange and the victim was murdered by what appears to be a hanging, and had also been convicted of rape. Not that there was only a handle to a knife either. You know that you were the one who killed him. And you can't stop tossing this information over in your head.

What do you do with it now?

Confess to the police that you hanged a man by the appendages coming out of your back after he tried to rape you?

Refuse to tell anybody and continue your life as if you don't care?

That sounds reasonable, though...

How many times has this happened? This wasn't the only time you've blacked out. It'll continue for god knows how long. How many other people have you killed for trying to harm you?

How many times has _that_ happened?

You get your knitting supplies. There's a lot to go over, and it's going to be a while. You have all the time the world could ever provide you with, and this is not a decision to be rash with.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't think I was a Homestuck ; ) I was serious about the sleepless nights though. I wrote most of this on my phone while trying to find a comfortable position to lay in bed.
> 
> Also I've had writers block mostly from my AP Literature. I still don't want to read anything after having classic literature shoved down my throat.


End file.
